The invention concerns a carabiner comprising a hock body comprising a foot section, a back section connected to the foot section, a top section which is connected to the back section and is bent like a hook in the direction of the foot section, a lug arranged at the foot section and a snap tongue pivotally linked to the foot section and having the form of a wire which is bent to a U-shackle and is made of spring steel. The U-limbs of the U-shackle have different lengths and the ends of the U-limbs are bent inwardly and are inserted into bearing openings which are arranged in the region of the foot section such that the snap tongue in the closed position of the carabiner contacts spring-loaded the inner surface of the top section which is bent in the direction of the foot section.
Such a carabiner is described in EP 1 522 748 B1. The known carabiner which can be used in various ways bears the risk, especially in extreme situations, that the snap tongue or snapper in case of extreme loads is pressed inwardly, such that a ring which is arranged in the carabiner is unintentionally released from the carabiner by pushing away the snap tongue out of its contact position against the inner surface of that part of the top section which is bent into the direction of the foot section.
Such risk of an unintentional opening of the carabiner exists especially in the case that a ring which is part of a pet or dog collar, is fastened to the carabiner and the pet, especially the dog, tries with extreme movements of its head to get released from the dog leash or dog belt which is fastened to the carabiner.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved carabiner.